


Tumblr Drabble Prompt Fills

by EclecticRegard



Category: Criminal Minds, House M.D., Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Past Torture, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, three sentence fic prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/pseuds/EclecticRegard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I occasionally take prompts for three-sentence fics, which include a fandom, a pairing, and a setting (generally AU) on my tumblr (eclecticregard).</p><p>(Each chapter title has the Fandom, Pairing, and a general idea of the prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NCIS: genderbent!DiNozzo/Gibbs - Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed up the sentences so it's more readable, so they're technically not three anymore lol.
> 
> Ask prompt: 
> 
> I’M HERE TO HAUNT YOU AGAIN LMAO <3 OK, PROMPT! NCIS ALWAYS-A-GIRL!TONY/GIBBS (I IMAGE HER NAME WOULD BE ANTONIA “TONI” DINOZZO *HURRHURR*), TONI IS A SHAMELESS FLIRT, AND GIBBS (NOT SO SECRETLY) LIKES IT (AS LONG AS IT’S DIRECTED TO HIM). (OKAY SO I’VE BEEN ON A TONY/GIBBS BINGE LATELY OKAY LOL)  
> \- hereinlimbo

If there was one thing that Agent Gibbs could count on, it was the fact that, as long as Toni was there, the bullpen would be forever lively with jokes, bad puns, talks of good-versus-bad films, and, of course, flirting. She flirted with everyone, really, and for her Gibbs knew it wasn’t necessarily that she found a person attractive, but that she felt their friendship was solid enough that she could have some fun with them; she found it particularly funny, for instance, to put a deep red blush on McGee’s face or the look on Ziva’s face whenever she turned the flirting onto her.

The first time Toni had made an offhanded flirtatious remark towards Gibbs, she, McGee, and Ziva had frozen at their individual desks, waiting for the inevitable growl of how inappropriate it was or, at the very least, a smack to the back of her head. When Gibbs had simply snorted and said “Shut up, DiNozzo” it had been like an open invitation for her to do it again whenever she liked. It lead to several more instances, both in front of their colleagues and in private (the third time she had done it in private was when they were in the elevator on their way down to visit Abby; Gibbs had quickly shut her up with a rough kiss before the doors opened, leaving her staring after him with the widest eyes anybody had ever seen).

That private encounter in the elevator had been a few months ago and, since then, they had been going through this “thing” of theirs (he’d bring her dinner when they were still at the office late into the evening and she’d come over to his house and drink with him while he worked on his boat). She still flirted with everybody else, of course, and that wasn’t likely to change, but Gibbs felt distinctly better knowing that, of everybody else they worked with, she only really meant it with him


	2. Criminal Minds/SPN crossover: Dean/Cas and Hotch/Reid - Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I broke up the sentences so it's not technically three anymore.
> 
> Ask prompt:
> 
> Supernatural/Criminal Minds crossover, Dean/Cas and Hotch/Reid (either or both or none), Hotch('s team) investigating Dean Winchester's impressive record. (Could be at any point during the investigation; the leads, the confrontations, etc).  
> \- hereinlimbo (surrenderdammit)

When the case had been brought to his attention, Hotch took one look at the name in the file and sighed (the Winchesters  _again_?). Unfortunately, he was unable to ignore it, especially since the Winchester name had become slightly infamous around the office over the past few years.

He and his team found themselves in the middle of Nowhere, South Dakota, as Derek and Prentiss put it, with the surge in reports of supernatural activity (“I promise you, everyone, that  _this_  is where they’re most likely to turn up,” he had assured them when they had all simply stared at him).

It had, thankfully, only been Hotch and Reid to find Dean Winchester and his friend, Cas, in the warehouse with a vast array of weaponry at their disposal. Hotch thought Reid might have a heart attack when he had simply asked Dean if he needed more bullets — especially when Dean, of course, took his old friend up on the offer.


	3. Criminal Minds: Hotch/genderbent!Reid - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask prompt:
> 
> (because there is no such thing as too much genderbending) always-a-girl!Reid/Hotch (apparently Spencer is also a girl's name, I checked), taking a moment to support one or the other during a rare moment of stand-still during a brutal case.  
> \- hereinlimbo (surrenderdammit)

Reid very rarely spoke about her encounter with Tobias Hankel anymore — she had sought out the help she needed and had, for the most part, moved past it — but Hotch knew she still occasionally thought about him. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with a start from a nightmare, having just relived what she would rather completely forget. It had, thankfully, never distracted her while on the job, not after she got help.

They were working on a particularly difficult case involving young men and women, about the age she had been when she had been tortured, who were being kidnapped and assaulted by someone deep in the wilderness (Garcia had pulled up pictures of the victims in the briefing and Hotch immediately noticed how stiff Reid got and how she refused to look directly at the pictures). It wasn’t until they had been working on the case for a few days and, in the middle of the night, he had found her standing in front of the board filled with pictures and information about the victims that he noticed she was visibly shaking and holding onto the back of a chair to steady herself.

Hotch had stepped up behind her and, very carefully and oh so slowly, wrapped his arms around her, whispering, “Spencer?” in her ear. She had only started a little, relaxing almost immediately after as she sent a weak smile over her shoulder at him, shamefully admitting, “I c-can’t sleep, Aaron” before she turned around to settle into his embrace. He held onto her tight and kissed her forehead, humming softly when her shoulders began to shake.


	4. KKBB: fem!Harry/fem!Perry - First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: KKBB, fem!Harry/fem!Perry, first time (interpet the last one any way you want :P)
> 
> (I know you were probably definitely expecting sexy stuff, but I just felt in the mood for something else entirely)

"You know, Per, it’s not that big of a deal,” Harry said with a roll of her eyes as she settled down in her seat, “ _Lots_ of people do it.”

“Did you just try to use that tired high school ‘everybody does it’ argument on me?”

“Just quit bitching and put your hands above your head,” Harry shot back with a small squeal of excitement as the roller coaster car started up the hill, Harry’s hands already up in the air and Perry’s in a knuckle-white grasp of the safety bar.


	5. Criminal Minds: Hotch/fem!Reid - Teacher/Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: Criminal Minds, Hotch/fem!Reid. Mentor/Student or Teacher/Student. (trolololooo)

Hotch had always been one to follow the rules, the biggest of them being, in his mind of course, to not date his students. That had never been a problem before a genius in the form of a small woman with glasses and sweater vests entered his classroom. He had been warned about her intellect and had gone into their first day of class together expecting her to try and show off.

Instead, he found himself pleasantly surprised and, moreover, oddly attracted to the woman who spoke more about facts than anything else.

She was beautiful, funny, and different in so many wonderful ways that, after it took him until towards the end of the semester to work up the courage to so much as kiss her, rather than be surprised, she had simply listed off facts as to why kissing was good for people (and he, of course, couldn’t help but chuckle in return).


	6. Criminal Minds: Hotch/Reid - Supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: pairing; Hotch/Reid. AU setting; Reid is the angel sent out to aid Agent Hotchner in his case involving suspicious demon activity.

He’d heard of angels, certainly, but even after everything that he’d encountered — demons, ghosts, fucking _vampires_ for crying out loud — Hotch had never believed in them until he actually met one.

This one was… ‘strange’ was a nice way to put it, and looked nothing at all like one might expect an angel to look; his tweed jacket and sweater vest, both the same dark color, made him look more like a librarian or an accountant or anything else that definitely _wasn’t_ an angel.

Even the name he’d given — Reid — was utterly lacking, especially spoken in that softer tone of his; it wasn’t until Hotch had seen him smite a demon with little more than a flick of the wrist that he started to value him as an ally and, more importantly, as a friend.


	7. Supernatural: Cas/fem!Dean - Mechanic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: I AM ABUSING THIS BUT OMG. Cas/female!Dean where Dean is the hot mechanic Cas keeps coming back to because his car seems to be breaking down a lot lately (either Dean deliberatively sabotages small stuff to have him return, or Cas pretends he's just really clumsy with the car and a lousy driver). one of them finally asks the other out for coffee or something, preferably at a totally awkward/weird time lol :P

It was the third time that month he’d returned to Singer Auto for repairs and maintenance and the last two times it was for stuff he knew wasn’t really necessary or pressing. Castiel knew how ridiculously ignorant he must seem, but he simply hadn’t been able to forget the gorgeous mechanic.

The woman, whose name tag spelled ‘Deanna’ in hastily written letters, had lured him in with her brazen attitude and snagged him for good with the sweet flush that had graced her cheeks when he’d specifically requested her again — their conversations were awkwardly stiff and mostly revolved around the car and Castiel’s feigned lack of knowledge, but it had been a start.

At the end of his third visit, Deanna all but shoved the receipt for his service charges into his hand and, just as he turned to leave, nearly shouted “Wanna get a coffee or something?”; the man looked over his shoulder at her, a tiny, pleasant smile playing at his lips.


	8. Criminal Minds: Hotch/Reid - Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: Hotch/Reid. Hotch is utilizing his frowny face to the team, Reid is that last one to leave the meeting. Somehow he gets him to loosen up/smile.

Their orders were delivered with the same precise sternness they’d grown accustomed to over the years — to the point where the team could almost mimic the tone perfectly; the face, however, was something only Hotch could manage — before he dismissed them.

One-by-one they filed out of the conference room until only Reid and Hotch remained, the silence between them naturally comfortable at that point.

Without a word or even a glance, Reid’s hand reached out to grab at Hotch’s, giving it a quick squeeze — a simple gesture, certainly, but it had become almost as intimate as a kiss between them; the younger man never left Hotch alone at work until he was sure he could get him to smile, even just a little.


	9. House M.D.: House/Wilson - Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked: House/Wilson. It's Wilson's birthday and House is being a completely douche about it, until that evening when he's secured them both a night off and entertains him in a way of your choosing. Wilson is suitably impressed.

Looking back on it now, Wilson knows he shouldn’t have taken all of House’s shit about his looming birthday to heart; the man was an asshole, but he was used to that by now.

What he didn’t expect was the impromptu romantic hotel visit — well, it was probably supposed to be romantic, but… as it turns out, he was just as happy to spend his birthday like any other enjoyable night at home: too much pizza, barely enough beer, and a few episodes of bad television.

He supposed the sex could be considered romantic; after all, how often does House give him free reign without any sort of complaint?


	10. NCIS: Gibbs/fem!DiNozzo - Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked:
> 
> THIS IS ALWAYS SO HARD BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO WRITE EVERYTHING FFFF. but, errr....fem!Toni/Gibbs, AU where they meet with Toni undercover (AU of meeting? FLIRTING FFF)
> 
> (OH GOD I DON’T KNOW IF THEY EVER ESTABLISHED HOW THEY MET IN THE SHOW, BUT I’M UNAWARE OF THOSE SPECIFIC EVENTS. SO HERE I TRY ANYWAYS LOL 8’D)

Toni had been sitting at the bar for a good hour at that point, talking it up with the current suspect in her homicide case (the guy had good taste in liquor, she had to admit, and she didn’t mind actually allowing herself to enjoy a glass or two of the way-too-expensive-for-her-paycheck Scotch). She had been sitting there in that uncomfortably tight dress for a good twenty minutes before realizing that somebody was watching them.

Gibbs let the chief petty officer (highly suspicious, if not the number one suspect on his own list) flirt with the brunette for a while longer, waiting to spring into action the second something seemed like it was going to go wrong — for either the unsuspecting woman or the restaurant at large — since word on the street was that the guy had a nasty temper. When things did go wrong, Gibbs barely had time to react before the woman had pulled a gun (where the hell had she been hiding it?? that dress was way too tight to allow any room for a gun) and had the chief petty officer’s face slammed into the bar.

Gibbs grabbed his own gun and approached, announcing his presence to the woman as he came to stand up behind her; she gave a huff and told him to reach in her bra — “No, _seriously_.” —, grinning over her shoulder at him when he produced her badge.

“Detective DiNozzo, huh? … Nice work, DiNozzo,” he muttered, lowering his gun.

She turned her attention back to the man beneath her trained gun, chuckling, “Thanks, Boss.”


	11. Criminal Minds: Hotch/fem!Reid - Vegas AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked you: (OK PREPARE FOR PROMPTS <3) Criminal Minds - fem!Reid/Hotch: an AU in which Reid didn't become a member of the BAU but got caught up in something a bit criminal. Hotch and his team are investigating something at a casino in Vegas, and wopps, Hotch spots young Reid counting cards. He gets momentarily distracted (take that any way you want lol). SUCH A LONG PROMPT SORRY BUT IT JUST HIT ME.
> 
> \--  
> Okay I’m gonna give this a try, because I don’t know shit about gambling/casinos/etc. other than the fact that I don’t like them.

She hadn’t gone on to “greater things” like her mom had always said she would, at least not in the sense of what her mom had been referring to. Spencer had gone to university, of course, to please Diana, so she held several more degrees than any common Vegas card counter. She didn’t go by “Dr. Reid” at the casinos, though, nor did she go by her real name or age — her fake ID introduced her as Donna Baron, age twenty-two, all to allow her full access to their facilities as she saw fit. The money was good, at least, and allowed her keep Diana in a nice place where she could get the help she needed.

Whenever she played the card tables at any of the casinos (and she rotated them on a semi-regular basis to avoid too much suspicion), Spencer found herself too involved in the game to bother paying attention to any of the goings-on around her and that would explain how she missed the FBI agents practically swarming the place. Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had lead his team, discreetly, into the casino earlier that day to hopefully wrap up their investigation. He caught a glimpse of the younger woman (she just  _had_ to be a teenager) at the card table and it took him a few moments to realize that she wasn’t exactly playing in accordance to the rules.

Aaron returned later that evening (they had until the following before the jet left, a special allowance he had given the team given all their hard work) to find the younger woman was still there, though she had moved tables. He sat down in the empty seat beside her, signalling to the dealer that he was joining in before glancing sideways at her.

In his low, even voice he muttered to her “You know counting cards is illegal” so as not to give her away to the staff. Spencer gave him a sharp look, calming when she realized he had no intention of getting her into trouble as he continued, “We could use someone as discreet as you on the job.”


	12. Boston Legal: fem!Alan and fem!Denny - Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked you: Boston Legal - fem!Alan & fem!Denny - two badass lawyers celebrating a win by using champagne in the water guns they keep in their desks (they have nerf guns and paintball guns as well because duh). it gets sticky. and white isn't the best color for their shirts. cue uncomfortable co-workers while these ladies don't give a fuck. (OR SOMETHING. I want them goofing off in the office with all the innuendos and badassery lol

Everybody within earshot heard the laughs, jeers, and occasional squeal as Alana Shore and Denny (short for Denise, of course) Crane did  _whatever_ it was that they were doing in Denny’s office. They were probably celebrating their most recent win, which would be fine if it wasn’t still during regular work hours.  
  
The two women emerged after a good hour — both smelled of cigars and drink and had something very  _odd_  and disturbingly white on their blouses — having a calm discussion as though nothing had happened as they headed down the hallway towards the elevator.  
  
"Alana, Denny," Shirley hissed at them just as they passed by her office (the innocent, curious smiles on their faces only served to irritate her more). " _What_  in the hell—”

“— It’s quite simple, really. Denny bet I didn’t have it in me to waste perfectly good champagne by putting it into our water guns, and I set out to prove her wrong. Little did either of us realize that it would appear as though we had some rather enthusiastic gentlemen callers in there with us.


	13. KKBB: fem!Harry and fem!Perry - P.I./Criminal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hereinlimbo asked you : (why do I always give you such complicated prompts lmao). KKBB - fem!Harry/fem!Perry - AU in which fem!Perry is a badass white collar criminal, and fem!Harry is the borderline-alcoholic, hapless-but-stupidly-lucky-it-all-works-out-in-the-end-though-you-might-lose-a-finger Private Investigator who somehow managed to catch fem!Perry, but really just bailed her out of a really sticky situation. (accidentally rescuing her from the mob? IDK LOL)
> 
> But they’re fun and give me THOUGHTS. Also apparently Perry can be a girl’s name, so here we go.

Harry Lockhart had been tracking down one Perry van Shrike for what seemed like  _ages_ now and the elusive criminal had finally slipped up, just enough to where the P.I. could get a definitive location on her.  
  
Harry showed up at an abandoned warehouse late in the evening, spotting a motionless figure sitting under a windowsill. As she got closer, Harry pulled her gun and a flashlight, pointing it at the figure. Perry had some blood caked on her brow and she appeared to just be coming out of unconsciousness.  
  
"You fucking  _idiot,_  turn that light off before they come back and  _catch_  us,” Perry snarled as Harry made to help her stand.

Harry snorted, doing as she was told, “Y’know, it’s not really nice to say that kinda stuff to the person arresting-slash-rescuing you.”

“And you won’t be doing either if you don’t keep your fucking mouth shut.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slip out of your dress and into my bed, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167302) by [surrenderdammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit)




End file.
